Glitter in the Air
by making-klainebows
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are outside on their last summer night together before Kurt leaves for New York. Fluffy drabble, songfic.


"There are just so many stars."

Kurt looked down at Blaine, who was laying on the grass with his head in Kurt's lap. "It's so beautiful," he murmured quietly, staring at the endless sky.

"Yeah, you really are," Kurt said, smiling softly.

There was a power outage that night, and while everyone else was inside, Kurt and Blaine had decided to go out into the warm summer night and just lay there. The stars were so much brighter without the glare of city lights, and infinitely more beautiful. They reflected in Blaine's wide glassy eyes and made them sparkle and shine and glitter in a way Kurt had never seen before. Blaine seemed so enraptured by the sky above and its beauty and the promise of infinity it held. But why would Kurt look at the sky, when the person laying in his lap was more beautiful and precious than anything he'd ever seen? Nothing could get better than this.

Blaine shifted his eyes from the sky and gazed at Kurt with those wonder-filled eyes until Kurt was breathless, the love and sense of completeness filling him until there was no air left to breathe.

They stared into each other's eyes, the beauty of the night forgotten momentarily. Kurt was leaving tomorrow for New York, this they knew, but that didn't matter. Tonight mattered. The black sky and warm sticky air and spongy grass mattered. They had each other, and that's all that mattered. They had all the time in the sky, as many seconds as there were stars, as many hours as there were specks of sand on the beach. They were infinite, Kurt and Blaine.

_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?_

Blaine began to sing softly, his voice just above a whisper.

_Closed your eyes, and trusted, just trusted?_

His eyes closed slowly and his hand reached over to grab Kurt's and he pulled it to his lips, kissing his palm gently. As he sang the next lines, he gazed at the sky again.

_Have you ever thrown a fistful of glitter in the air?_  
><em>Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, I just don't care?<em>

Kurt took over the chorus and sang the words gently, delicately, as if he was afraid to break the magic of the moment.

_But it's only half bad as the point of no return  
>The tip of the iceburg, the sun before the burn<br>The thunder before the lightning,  
>And the breath before the phrase,<br>Have you ever felt this way?_

Blaine watched Kurt sing and harmonized with Kurt's murmured notes and his eyes filled up with tears he refused to shed. Not now.

Kurt sang the next few lines as the thought of what his life would be like after he left took over his mind.

_Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?  
>Your whole life waiting on that ring to prove you're not alone<em>

He pushed the thought of leaving out of his mind, and as he sang the next line, a tear actually did escape his eyes.

_Have you ever been touched so gently, you had to cry?  
>Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?<em>

Blaine wiped away Kurt's tear with a stroke of his thumb before singing the next chorus.

_But it's only half past the point of oblivion  
>The hourglass on the table, the walk before the run<br>The breath before the kiss, and the fear before the phrase  
>Have you ever felt this way?<em>

They hummed through the bridge, and, as always, their voices blended beautifully, one perfectly completing the other.

Kurt started the last verse, staring up at the sky.

_Have you ever wished for an endless night?_

Blaine smiled and took the next line.

_Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight?_

Kurt sang the next line, his voice quavering slightly.

_Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself,  
>Will it ever get better than tonight?<em>

Their voices mixed and swirled through the thick night, and the stars twinkled their applause while the moon shone brightly, casting an opalescent glow on everything in sight. The entire night seemed to shine brighter than usual as they sang the very last word before sinking into one another, kissing softly and slowly. They had all the time in the world, anyway.

_Tonight._


End file.
